Time Again
by Waiting Sky
Summary: Hiei pays Kurama an unexpected visit. That's not all that's unexpected.


Yaoi. Pure PWP. No redeeming features at all, although it may eventually become something more at a later date. Maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I have shamelessly lured them away with promises of adventure and wealth, and will have to give them back when they figure out I was fibbing. Yoshihiro Togashi and other assorted wonders own both the YYH series and characters.  
  
Time Again  
  
Kurama looked up surprised as a blur sped past where he sat at his desk doing his homework. Turning his chair casually, he raised an eyebrow at the sullen figure standing haughtily on the rug in the middle of his bedroom.  
  
"It's been some time, Hiei," he said calmly, a smile of mixed welcome and amusement sitting lightly on his lips. Kurama hadn't heard from the other Rekai member for almost four years now, but he understood that that was just Hiei's way, and simply accepted the long breaks between visits. After all, the Fire Demon most likely had centuries ahead of him, barring being killed by a stronger opponent, there was no need for him to visit the slightly lonely kitsune too often.  
  
Standing gracefully, Kurama took the few steps that placed him directly in front of the shorter demon. "So what brings you here?" he queried, curious as to what reason his friend had left Makai for. Hiei didn't answer the question, just looked blankly at the peaceful human and waited.  
  
Kurama was amused. Hiei had always had such faith in his reasoning abilities, but still...maybe it was time to explain that neither Youko nor redheaded human architects were telepathic. Still, it would provide an interesting distraction, and he had long since realised that he needed distractions while in Hiei's presence. There was something so tempting about the short, dark haired foundling.  
  
"Let's see. Mukuro is hardly likely to have any task for you in the Ningenkai, and would hardly approve of you being out of touch, so that can't be it," Kurama tilted his head to make out the smaller form's expression more clearly. Not a muscle changed on the impassive features, so Kurama moved on, closing his eyes to think more clearly.  
  
"When you do have some time to yourself, you usually go looking for fights to improve your combat skills. Somehow I doubt you'd choose the Ningen world for that." Kurama chuckled softly. There was no way Hiei would come here for a challenging fight. He saw most humans as puny weaklings, and the few that he held some respect for were allies, friends or relatives. A brief recollection of Hiei's deadly scowl at Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding threatened to break up Kurama's careful composure.  
  
Storing the entertaining memory away, he opened his eyes again, bright green eyes filled with light as he watched his guest for clues. Catching a small muscle tic at the very corner of Hiei's mouth, Kurama smothered a grin. Hiei may not be able to read Kurama's thoughts with a warded Jagan, but he had an uncanny ability to realise when someone was thinking about his sister and husband. Poor Kuwabara, he would probably be old and grey before Hiei forgave him for wooing his twin.  
  
Kurama tapped his index finger lightly against his mouth. "Mmmm. The most likely explanation would be some sort of meeting of the old Tantei group, probably at Koenma's request," he hypothesised.  
  
Surprise widened the ruby eyes below him fractionally and Kurama allowed himself a moment of self-congratulation.  
  
"Hai," Hiei agreed, still looking somewhat surprised that Kurama had guessed. The Rekai Tantei had not existed officially for almost seven years now, and unofficially for at least six. Both Kurama and Hiei had been absolved of their crimes and were free to go their own ways, Yuusuke had technically been free of his contract since his death at the tournament, and Kuwabara had 'retired' for a honeymoon and to raise a family.  
  
"It wasn't that hard," Kurama explained kindly to the unanswered question. "Whatever it was, you didn't look concerned enough to be disobeying Mukuro," Kurama suppressed a smirk at the instant glare that was aimed at him. "That means that she must have some way of getting in contact with you. In other words, barring some sort of tracking mechanism, Koenma has most likely agreed to pass on any emergency summons."   
  
Looking over the black clad figure as he was talking, Kurama noted a distinct loss of weight and forced down the almost habitual worry. Intellectually, he knew the Fire Demon was capable of looking after himself. Emotionally, he wanted to feed and protect the younger demon. An uncommon response for the usually distant Youko, he simply chalked it up to having a unique relationship with Hiei and would act on the instinct whenever he could. Walking to the door, he opened it wide and gestured politely for the youkai to follow. Not waiting to see if he did, Kurama continued his explanation as he walked through the small apartment's hall.  
  
"After excluding the other options, and given that you hardly look in need of first aid, just irritated, I guessed it must be some sort of message. The only linkage I could make with a message and Koenma involved, was a Rekai Tantei meeting." Oops. He hadn't quite meant to sound quite so smug. Ah well.  
  
Opening the small refrigerator, he bent over to peer at the ingredients he had in the building. Deciding on the large bowl of rice and curried vegetables, he pulled the two containers out of the fridge and turned to display his choices for approval.  
  
Kurama blinked. For just a second there, he had been positive Hiei had been eying his crotch. The youkai in question moved from his place in the doorway and was now carefully inspecting the leftovers.  
  
Apparently feeling them adequate, he leapt up to sit on the bench that broke the kitchen from the small living space. Kurama slowly prepared the food for the microwave, sending confused glances over his shoulder at the obviously impatient Fire Demon.  
  
Setting the timer, he pulled one of the tall stools from under the bench and sat neatly, facing his unexpected visitor. Hiei just continued to watch him silently, before turning to glance pointedly at the humming microwave.  
  
"How much longer, Fox?"  
  
Kurama twisted to check the timer and answered absently, "two minutes." Hiei grunted and simply watched the light that shone from the cooking appliance.   
  
Kurama found himself confused. Hiei had almost been certainly been checking him out, but was acting like nothing had happened. It wasn't like the kitsune hadn't offered before, but the younger demon had just always just left without a word. Kurama had eventually given up in favour of a maintaining a close friendship.  
  
Hearing the bell sound, Kurama got up and busied himself with serving the meal. Offering a plate to Hiei, he sat back at the bench and picked at his own serving. Hiei finished the meal ravenously, and Kurama frowned internally. Had Mukuro been starving him? Hiei didn't have enough weight to lose any, and he seemed painfully thin.  
  
Hiei casually placed his now spotless plate out of the way and leaned right into Kurama's face in one quick movement. Kurama flinched back, but didn't get very far before his mouth was captured by the swiftly following dark head. Kurama idly considered struggling, but finally decided he didn't want to risk Hiei actually taking him seriously and stopping, so he relaxed into the kiss.   
  
Hiei gave his lower lip a nip of approval, lust burning in the bright, red eyes that were so close to Kurama's own. Resisting the urge to spar back with the tongue currently dominating his own, Kurama fell easily into the role of submissive. It would be far more interesting to see what Hiei could do.   
  
What Hiei could do was memorable. Small hands wound themselves through Kurama's hair and pulled his head back sharply. Tiny fangs made a wet path down from Kurama's mouth, over his jaw and down his neck. Small nips from Hiei's two fangs were soothed with quick licks and wet kisses until he reached the crook of the neck. Feeling a sharper bite, Kurama arched his back at the flush of sensation that flooded his body, the pain eased by almost apologetic dabs of the tongue. Moving onward, Hiei removed Kurama's loose top with a jerk, ripping the age-worn, comfortable fabric along the seams.   
  
Kurama came back to his senses briefly to aim an admonishing glare at the destructive youkai straddling his stomach. He could live with the cold tiles and bites, but destroying his favourite clothing was not going to happen. Hiei paused long enough to return the look, his gaze openly challenging, a small grin just daring the fox to stop him.   
  
Groaning as Hiei rocked their hips together, Kurama reconsidered. Tactfully closing his eyes, he ignored the small, amused huff and concentrated on enjoying the tactile contact.   
  
Hiei took his time exploring Kurama's chest, constant bites guaranteeing visible bruising by morning. The occasional pauses confused the kitsune, and he blearily tried to concentrate on the face that was mere millimetres from his skin.   
  
Hiei had his bright eyes closed, an almost wondering expression on his face as he delicately sniffed at Kurama's sweat-soaked flesh. After taking deep breaths over an area, he would lean forward that small distance and lick once, savouring the taste before nibbling at the spot. Noticing the somewhat disoriented expression watching him, Hiei gave one of the few happy smiles that Kurama had ever seen on him, and continued, this time keeping his eyes open and fixed on Kurama's.  
  
Kurama moaned at the sight. Unable to take his eyes away, he brought one of his lax arms up to lightly cradle the dark head. Running his fingers through the slightly coarse strands, he was pleased to hear a distinct purr issue from Hiei's mouth. The purr continued strong, muted only slightly by Kurama's body as Hiei continued his actions, the pleasant vibrations adding an extra dimension to the foreplay.  
  
Finally, Hiei reached the fixed waist of Kurama's long pants. Moving his eyes to study the obstacle, Kurama dropped his head back, temporarily forgetting the tiled floor.  
  
"Itai!"   
  
Kurama's distress immediately drew Hiei's attention. A brief feeling of movement and a burst of ki startled Kurama before realising he now resided on the thick carpeting of the living area. Pleased with the consideration being shown, Kurama drew Hiei closer in reward, sending his other hand down to work at the buttons of his own pants.  
  
Hiei caught on quickly, speedily undoing the rest of Kurama's buttons. He paused with his hands lightly hooked under the material, a sly grin on his face as he looked up at Kurama. Kurama frowned and looked back stubbornly. "I don't have a huge amount of clothing to spare, Hiei. It's not necessary, so leave them in one piece," Kurama stated firmly.  
  
Hiei tugged at the material experimentally, obviously wondering just how far he could push his friend. Eventually giving a frustrated snort and shooting Kurama a put-upon look, he tugged carefully at the pants, drawing them off with Kurama's help.  
  
Kurama now lay naked on the carpeting, boxers gone with the pants, and eyes clouded with lust and need. Panting quietly, he looked pointedly at the still almost fully clothed Hiei, only the familiar white scarf discarded somewhere in the kitchen.  
  
Hiei gave a bark of laughter at the miffed look and economically undressed. Kurama was a bit disappointed at the lack of elegance, but decided that he could educate the Fire Demon another time. This first time was Hiei's show.  
  
As the smaller demon rejoined him on the ground, Kurama had to admit that he didn't need artful displaying anyway, his physique was quite simply awe-inspiring. Tight muscles on a compact frame, and all of it his.  
  
Stretched alongside Kurama this time, Hiei continued his earlier explorations, returning time and time again to the tight red curls that surrounded Kurama's proud sex. Sniffing even more intently here than anywhere else, Kurama was almost ready to take control, the constant warm puffs of air flowing over him making him almost painfully hard. Desperate for release, he tensed his muscles, throwing his weight into flipping the dark youkai, and settling himself fully atop the smaller form.  
  
Hiei looked startled for a moment at his new position, but then simply grinned evilly at the human above him before slithering himself around. The sweat coating both their forms prevented Kurama stopping him, and seconds later, he didn't want to.  
  
Hiei had once more buried his nose in the curly thatch, but this time he didn't lick the crease of leg and hip, but the blood reddened flesh emerging upwards. Bathing the hard flesh with kisses and licks, he worked his mouth around the pole, finally placing a soft lick at the very top, sliding the tip of his tongue right into the slit.  
  
Kurama keened with pleasure, distracted from his enjoyment below only when the other youkai's wriggling brought Hiei's own neglected arousal directly to Kurama's face. Kurama looked thoughtfully at this offering, and set out to return the favour.  
  
The two demons lay entangled in a heap, each frantically trying to outdo the other. Each judging success by the sheer volume they could coax from their partner as they broke for breath.  
  
Finally, Kurama graciously decided to let Hiei win. Tensing briefly, he let his mouth fall from Hiei as he gave a high moan. Thrusting hard into Hiei's mouth, he came. The Fire Demon removing his lips and head quickly, allowing the fluid to fall harmlessly onto his shoulder and Kurama.  
  
Exhausted from the orgasm, Kurama wearily wrapped his lips once more around the still hard penis in front of him, and skilfully brought his partner to release. Swallowing just enough of the ejaculate to get a good taste, he let the rest go, forming a sticky mass on his chest.  
  
Regretfully looking at the mess, Kurama shakily sat up, looking over at where Hiei had fallen beside him on the carpet.  
  
Hiei's chest was heaving, and those glorious eyes hidden behind dark lashes. Admiring the pretty image that his lover made, Kurama decided the mess could wait for just a minute. Scooting closer, he lay his head on the others chest, and hugged the too thin waist. Feeling a brief start of surprise, he waited a moment to see if Hiei would throw him off, but the heartbeat below his ear remained steady and the Fire Demon's form relaxed, a quieter version of the earlier purr starting up again. Kurama smiled, and tilted his head to give a light kiss to the skin directly above the rhythmic heartbeat before relaxing onto the warm body below.  
  
Eventually of course, the original reason for Hiei's visit had to be addressed. Kurama sat on the sofa and listened intently as Hiei related the summons that had arrived at Mukuro's court via one of the ferry maidens. Considering the information soberly, slight wrinkles on Kurama's forehead gave away his concern. Hiei seemed fascinated by the new lines as he reached forth a curious finger to trace the faint markings. Kurama sat quietly under the ministrations, wondering what his lover was thinking.  
  
"You're getting older Fox," he finally said flatly. Looking fiercely at the human, he drew a handful of locks to his line of sight, carefully inspecting the scarlet strands. "It won't be long before these are grey." Letting the hair fall, he stepped closer to the seated kitsune. "You should change back, Fox. You've long since been able to permanently shift." Hiei crawled onto the couch to seat himself on Kurama's lap.  
  
Kurama let his head fall forward, that same hair now hiding his face. He knew that this confrontation would occur one day. Hiei never could understand why he would choose to live and age as a human when he could return to the Makai. Searching futilely for the words to explain, he acknowledged that there were no words, flowery or plain that could adequately explain his decisions to the other demon.  
  
Eventually, he looked at the waiting youkai, and simply let his feelings shine from his face. For the first time, Youko Kurama let down every guard that he had as he attempted to show this demon that he trusted, what he couldn't explain with words. The unparalleled love he felt for his human mother, his strange attachment to the mortal race that so childishly hid themselves below feelings of self-interest and selfishness. He let loose his need for the demon resting on his lap, his loyalty to Yuusuke and Kuwabara that would bid him remain while he felt they still needed support and advice. Finally, the love he felt for his home - the Makai - shone from his tear-glazed eyes, along with the regret of choices made.  
  
For a whole minute, Kurama allowed this other person to see the very heart of who he was, before once more allowing his age-proven masks to shield the raw emotions. Visibly shaken, not so much by the emotions themselves, as by the trust shown to him, Hiei buried himself against the kitsune's chest. Kurama features filled with reverent awe as he realised that the solitary Fire Demon was giving him the only reciprocation that he could. Hiei's embrace asked for comfort, not for practical reasons, not because he was asked or because he had to, but because he wanted the connection.  
  
Truly happy for the first time in many years, Kurama lost himself in the moment, storing up the memories for the darker times that rested inevitably on the horizon. There was still whatever issue Koenma wanted them for, along with a great deal of emotional baggage on both of their parts, but Kurama was too comfortable to care about any of that.  
  
Holding the little Fire Demon even more snugly to him, Kurama just existed, revelling in a feeling of peace so deep it could rival the very universe itself. 


End file.
